Nothing But A Slut
by roses-for-Sessho-maru
Summary: When one loves one's brother it's easier to try and forget. So Pony's been out there whoring himself. Includes crossdressing. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

I wonder what it would be like if everyone hung off your every word. Is there a way that I could get someone to just listen to me? There isn't a person out there who would want to sit there and listen to a word that I have to say. I can't think of a reason someone would truly want to listen to a word I have to say, after all I'm only good for a quick fuck. There has been so many hours spent spreading my legs so my brothers and I can get by. Darry doesn't know that i do this. It is one of the things that I do during lunch, when everyone thinks that I'm with Curly Shepard. It's mostly for the socs that I whore myself out to. I also do it when everyone's doing something else. Darry, Soda and Steve work, Johnny, Dally and Two-bit off doing who knows what. I always make sure that they wear a condom, I don't want to catch any STD's or even aids.

I've been with so many that their faces just blend together. The only thing I wish it that the gang never finds out what I get up to when they aren't looking. If Darry ever found out he'd blow up and kick me out, Soda would never look at me again and the rest of the gang would quit talking to me. As long as they don't know I should be alright and with the money coming in Darry has more time at home to send with Soda and the gang.

At the present time I'm heading towards a client's car. The car is one of the two places that I whore myself in, the other is a motel room. I have been a whore now for three years, I started when I was thirteen and have been going strong since. I walked to the soc that was waiting for me. I charge around a hundred for an hour of my time and I supply the condoms.

I didn't wait for him to say anything before placing my lips upon his. I was pushed into the backseat, the soc following me, closing and locking the door behind him. Clothes began coming off as he got used to the idea of being with me. The soc used lube to slowly prepare me as I slipped the condom on him. Once I was ready he positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in. He paused so I could get used to the feeling of him inside me. I moved my hips so that his cock brushed against my prostate making me moan. He pulled out before thrusting back into me. He thrusted in and out each time hitting my prostate dead on every time. It didn't take long for either of us to cum. We got dressed and he handed me my money. It was once I was out of the car that we ran into trouble. Dally and Two-Bit saw me exiting the car and could only hope they waited until I got home to ask questions.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing with a soc?" Two-Bit asked. I really couldn't tell them the truth now could I?

"I was just helping him with some homework," I replied. Like I said I really couldn't tell the truth.

"You were helping some soc with homework? You really are fucked up kid," Dally said. I followed Them as they walked away. There was a chance they had seen what happened before I went into the car or had seen the car moving. All I knew was I had to be more careful. I'm really glad that he was my last fuck for the day and I get to spend sometime with the guys. The rest of the day was spent passing a football and getting completely dirty I knew that Two-Bit or Dally was most likely to tell Darry about what they had seen when I wasn't around. Of course any plans were ruined when a big time soc showed up at the park.

"Hey whore you got any openings in say an hour? You see my friend and I require your services." He had walked over to me before finishing his speech. "We'll double you price of course." The whole gang was frozen and I really didn't want to see what happened when when they unfroze. So I took off towards the lot. It took them an hour before they found me.

"Why did the soc accuse you of being a whore Ponyboy?" Darry demanded. I couldn't lie to him. There was no way he'd believe me anyway so I told the gang everything. About how I started when I was thirteen right up until Two-Bit and Dally found me this afternoon. Darry started to yell about using my head and how stupid I was. Soda started crying, muttering something under his breath, while the rest of the gang looked horrified. I can't say I blame them so I walked away going home. When they arrived at the house I had packed my clothes and was getting ready to leave.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going Pony?" Soda asked.

"Like any of you truly want me here. I thought I'd find some bed to warm for the night," I replied.

"Pony, you can't just run from this and you can't continue. But this house will always be your home. Just tell us why and we'll drop it," Darry said.

"You want to know? Alright, to help pay the bills, so you Darry, wouldn't have to work so hard. I'd like to be able to spend sometime getting to know you. And last but not least I can't have the person I truly want. Are you happy now?" I stormed to my room not wanting the gang to see the tears that were making their way down my cheeks. It was bad enough I had said everything I had today. I was able to dry myself to sleep before anyone had come to check on me.

By the time morning rolled around I woke to find myself stuck in the middle of both my brothers. I knew that even the slightest movement and Darry would awaken. I really didn't want to face this day, seeing as no one had anything to do on a Saturday it gave the gang time to scream at me. Darry was the first to wake, he quickly left the bed and the room. Did he truly hate me so much tat he couldn't spend time with me when he was awake? I knew I should have known how he'd feel but it didn't stop it from hurting. I look up to Darry so much. I know what I feel for him isn't what most would call appropriate. It's also one of the reasons that I keep whoring, it took my mind off not being with Darry.

I was able to imagine it was my eldest brother shoving his large erect cock into my body. Even with only these thoughts my dick was hardening and I'm horny as hell. Why had I fallen for Darry? Well he's built, muscular and strong, he moves in such a sensual way I can go from soft to hard in seconds. His voice is husky and sends electricity to my groin whenever he talks let alone yells. He has such intense eyes and full pouty lips. Everyone says that Soda is the looker in the family but I have to disagree with them. There is no way the gang can ever find out or they won't stay by me after all they still have to get used to me being the whore I am.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

I know I have disappointed my brothers but, it was the only thing I could think of doing to help my brothers. I walked into the living room and all conversations stopped. That made it obvious about what and who they were talking about. When had Soda gotten up? I don't remember him leaving the room, I must've been deeper in thought than I thought I was.

"Ponyboy, yesterday you mentioned not being able to be with the person you want to. The gang and I talked it over and we'll do whatever will make you happy," Darry told me. I smiled sadly before walking outside just to get away from what had been proposed. Darry had no idea what I could want yet he and the gang were willing to give it to me. The only thing that could possibly make me happy was to have my eldest brother as my lover until we died. But they would never approve of these feelings, so it would just be best if I choose someone else. My only question was who was in a relationship? I didn't want to break anyone up because I know what it's like to be denied the one you want. I walked back into the house.

"Who is in a relationship before I continue?" I was hoping in a way that Darry was in a relationship with someone.

"Johnny and I have been together for a month," Dally said pulling Johnny onto his lap. Soda smiled sliding into Two-Bit's lap while holding Steve's hand. Two-Bit Wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"You three are together?" Darry asked. Soda nodded smiling as I grinned at him.

"What about you Darry? With anyone?" Soda asked and Darry shook his head. "Pony, we just want you to be happy. Please tell us who it is you want," Soda begged. I closed my eyes, Soda always made puppy-dog eyes to get what he wanted. I whispered Darry's name before taking off. I don't know how long I ran for but I ended up far into Soc territory.

"You kid, what are you doing here?" Some soc asked. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was muscular although Darry still beat him in that department. He was the same height as Darry and you could tell he was a soc that took pride in how he looked.

"Trying to find someone willing to pay for a quick fuck?" I answered.

"You must be the whore my friend was talking about finding yesterday. Well you can come with me , we'll still double your price of course."

"How about I live with you until you guys get tired of me?" I wasn't about to go back home. Even though these guys were older than I normally go for, they were also richer.

"You don't go to anyone else and we buy your clothes. You stay at our place. I'm Robert Binder and my friend's name is Chad Smith. Yes we're together and live in the same house. The pair of us are twenty-nine."

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis, a sixteen year old grad twelve student. I've been a whore since I was thirteen and know how to please a man. I've never been with two men and am more than willing to do as you ask me to do." I may have just found my way out of staying at home with no one to care for me.

"Is there anything Chad or I can do for you Ponyboy?"

"I'd like to be able to finish high school and I have nightmares if I sleep alone." I had to tell him in case he changed his mind about me. I'm guessing he didn't as he held his hand out to me. Once he had my hand he lead me towards his house, I was actually going through with this.

I was squashed between Chad and Robert. I had just woken up and am waiting for these two to awaken. I have been with them for six years now. I admit when I was first added in I didn't know if it would work out. I can't say that I had agreed with the clothes they pick out for me at first manly because I am asked to cross-dress. We even found a way to stuff the bra so I can have breast.

"Good morning Sunshine," Chad whispered. He kissed me, running his tongue along my bottom lip. I felt hands behind me rubbing up and down my back. It seems that Robert had awaken.

Lemon ahead

"You two starting without me?" Robert asked. He thrusted his hips forward the head of his penis rubbing against my prostate. He had stayed inside me all night. This hadn't been the first time and it wouldn't be the last. I moaned as Chad's hand wrapped around my arousal. I bucked forward as Robert slammed into me. Chad broke our kiss and started pressing butterfly kisses along my jaw. He started down my neck going down to my nipples, sucking on them until they were hard. Robert was still thrusting into me but had slowed down. Chad's hand left my dick as he flipped around so that he could suck me off while I did the same to him. I swallowed his cock until the head reached the back of my throat. Robert sped up hitting my prostate causing me to fuck Chad's mouth, and him to fuck mine. I was the first to climax, Robert following me. I swallowed around Chad causing him to cum as well.

End Of Lemon

"We should probably get a shower, I have have to get ready to go to work," Robert said. He kissed Chad before kissing me. He walked off to the shower naked, Chad threw on a pair of pants and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I went off to the room that Chad and Robert gave me when I first came to live with them. I walked into my bathroom to get a shower. I often wonder what Darry would say if he knew I lived with Robert.

Robert and Darry have worked together for awhile. Actually since Darry started working at the roofing company. Robert doesn't have to work because he inherited his parent's money when they passed away. He doesn't talk much about his parents so I don't know how they died. Chad's a lawyer and works some weird hours, his parents are still alive even if they don't talk.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

I finished my shower and walked into the main part of the bedroom. I dried off before throwing on female undergarments, stuffing the A cup bra. Before sliding the miniskirt up my waxed legs. I found my shirt before pulling that on, my heels were downstairs. I walked to the mirror pulling my bleached blond hair into a ponytail, the hair now almost reached my ass. I applied my eyeliner, mascara and lipstick before heading downstairs to an empty kitchen. I ate breakfast, cleaned up downstairs before heading out.

I had just loaded Chad's car with groceries when Two-Bit and Steve started hitting on me. I really didn't know what to do. I haven't seen these two in six years and here they are hitting on me. Even though they don't know that it was me.

"Two-Bit, Steve are you bothering this lady?" The three of us turned to see Darry standing there with Robert.

"Alexa! What are you doing here?" Robert exclaimed, I smiled at him.

"Doing the grocery shopping for tonight's supper. Or did you forget that you invited the Curtis' to dinner?" I teased, Robert's answer was the blush that rose in his cheeks. He laughed before coming over to kiss me.

"Well this is Darrel Curtis, he and his brother are coming over tonight. Darrel this is one of my house mates Alexa Winner," Robert introduced us.

"It's wonderful to meet a coworker and friend of Robert's. Is there anything special you'd like for dinner?" I asked trying not to stare at my brother. He looked as good as ever, my feelings hadn't disappeared as I had hoped they would. In fact seeing him now I was able to see why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"Anything is fine, I'm sure Soda won't care what's on the table," Darry answered my question. "Don't you two have a place to be?" Darry turned towards Two-Bit and Steve. The pair of them took off going who knows where.

"Don't you two have to get back to work?"

"Not today, have the afternoon off. The boss couldn't find any extra work. I'll get paid for the full day though." Robert climbed into the driver's seat, motioning to Darry to get in the passenger's as I climbed into the back. "You have no way of knowing where I live so I thought you could come and see where the house is," Robert explained to Darry. Once we got to the house the other two brought in the groceries and I was stuck putting them away and start lunch. I quickly put together some sandwiches and brewed coffee.

"Here you two are. Robert what do you plan to do this afternoon?" I watched as Robert turned towards me smirking.

"Well, I imagine that the two of you have some catching up to do and I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that."

Please review and sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter is so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

"Well, I imagine that the two of you have some catching up to do and I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that." Darry looked confused and I just sat down on Robert's lap.

"How about we keep who I am a secret for now and tell both my brothers after supper?" I asked whispering in Robert's ear. Shivers raced up and dpwn Robert's spine as I pulled his ear lobe into my mouth.

"Alright," Robert moaned. I got off of his lap and went up to my room to read. An hour later Robert came upstairs to tell me he was driving Darry home and Chad should be home in time for supper. I finished my book by the time Robert came back home and had wandered up to my room.

Are you in the mood for some alone time?"

Lemon Ahead

He asked while stripping his clothes off, I nodded. He made it to the bed naked and I was in my undergarments. He kissed me before forcing his tongue between my lips, engaging ,e in a fight for dominance. A fight that I knew I would loose. He unbuckled my bra and threw everything to the ground before pinching my nipples. I moaned and bucked up, our arousals rubbing together. My panties were the only thing seperating us, something that I quickly remided. Robert grabbed the lube that was underneathe the mattress. He quickly went about preparing me and lubing himself up. He pushed in past the mucsle ring before slamming into the halt. He thrusted in and out, each time hitting my prostate straight on. I reached between us and pumped my arousal in time with Robert's thrusts. I felt my climax coming and squeezed my anal muscles around Robert's penis. Robert's warm cum hit my prostate causing me to explode in spurts of milky white seman.

Lemon Finished

Our after glow was short lived as the pair of us realized how late it was and hurried to get dressed.

"What have you two been up to all afternoon?" Chad asked as he looked at the rolls, Salad, potatoes and chocolate cake I had made. The steak was in the oven just finishing.

"This and that, can you two set the table so that I can get a shower and change my clothes?" I asked. Both of them nodded and I took off upstairs to get ready for the meal in half an hour. I took a really quick shower and dressed in a knee-length black skirt, a red bra (A-cup) followed by a red tank top. I barely had any make up on. I threw my hair up in a braid and went downstairs.

It was only a few minutes until my brothers would arrive at the house and I was terrified. I knew I couldn't hide from them any longer but how would they take to who I was and who I was with? Chad rubbed soothing circles on my back to help calm me down, so that I wouldn't end up getting sick. I jumped when the door bell rang.

"Darry, so glad you could make it. This must be your brother Soda. Come in, supper is ready and we were just waiting for you," Robert said. He lead the two of them to the dinning room where Chad and I had relocated. Darry and Soda sat across from me. Chad was at one end of the table with Robert at the other.

"I'd like to introduce the pair of you to my partners Chad and Alexa. Guys this is Darry and Soda." It looked like Soda recognized Chad.

"You're that soc that wanted Ponyboy to be your whore. I know this may sound weird but have you seen him since you asked him?" Soda looked desperate and I almost felt bad for not calling.

"Yes, I found that my partner had brought him home and had a deal with him. But enough about that until you have eaten. Alexa, here made a wonderful meal. We'll talk later alright?" Both my brother's nodded and supper was served. The atmosphere during and after supper was tense, it wasn't until Chad started talking that it lessened any.

"Your brother had agreed to live here until we got bored of him or he wanted to go home. There are things you should know about your brother. He finished school and went into accounting. He's currently unemployed and has changed his name."

I go by Alexa now and have spent the last six years with these two." I could easily see the shock on my brothers' faces as what I said sunk in.

"Ponyboy is that really you?" Soda whispered. I nodded and just had time to pass Chad my glass before Soda lunched himself at me. "God it's so good to be able to hold you again. I've missed you so much it is unbelievable. The gang will be so glad to know that you're coming home."

Soda, I'm not going to be coming to live with you. I've made my life with Chad and Robert and can't just leave them. I love them too much to just leave." Both Soda and Darry looked as if I had just slapped them across the face.

"You mean to tell us that you would rather live as a whore than live with your brothers?" Darry shouted.

"I gave that life up when I moved into this house. The only two I've been with since you last saw me are the two sitting beside me. And yes I would rather live with them.

"You know what enjoy your pathetic existance as a whore and I hope the three of you rot in hell."

That was the last time I saw my brothers. They hadn't returned any of my calls and now as I lay on my death bed, with only a nurse here, I can't help but remember what had caused us to split. I don't regret living with Chad and Robert (who have already passed) or even staying with them. I just regret that my brothers couldn't understand who I am.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
